I'll Walk
by maemae123
Summary: songfic for I'll Walk by Bucky Covington. PLEASE REVIEW


**I sadly do not own percy jackson or any of the characters created by the awesome rick riordan**

Annabeth POV

We were having a great time at the prom and on our way back we had our first real fight I mean we've bickered and had really small arguing but this was real. I told him to pull over so we could talk and he started to say that he didn't know what I was crying for. He didn't get that this was a big deal and that I didn't want us to end like this.

Percy POV

Why is she crying! Oh seriously women and them using their tears against you. I don't want her to be sad. She reached towards the door and I grabbed her hand and tried to get her not to leave but she just looked at me and said "let go I'm walking home, right now I'm hurt and you don't understand, be quiet and we'll talk later I promise don't worry I'll walk" and with that she left.

Annabeth POV

I was walking with tears rolling down my face and I was looking at my feet and my black dress I remember when I got it thinking of how perfect it looked and now I was walking down the street with it. Suddenly I felt something hit my side and I blacked out.

Percy POV

I got a call from the doctors and I rushed to the hospital to see her and when I got there I looked at her sleeping figure and she looked beautiful like always but I was choking back a sob because she was bruised and in casts, then the doctor asked to see me outside. "Her legs still aren't moving there is a slim chance that they might be able to give her therapy, but it's very painful and only for fighters", "well she's a fighter". "Ok let's go see her"

Annabeth POV

As soon as I woke up questions whirled around in my head. What happened to me? Why am I here? Why can't I feel my legs? Where is Percy, he's the only one I want to see? Then he walked in. I saw that he was crying, trying to hide it, but still crying. I just wanted him to hold my hand and to tell me what happened, because I didn't understand. I wanted to be able to walk if there was a way I _would _do it. He shouldn't worry and I just wanted him to hold my hand so I said what I was thinking "I'll walk, please hold my hand right now I'm hurt and I don't understand, so just be quiet, and later we can talk, please stay and don't worry, I'll walk." "Call Thalia and ask her to come please"

Percy POV

I went over to her bed and kissed her tenderly and held her hand and we stayed up late and talked, when Thalia got here we talked more and me and Thalia made fun of each other like always. It would've been fun if we hadn't been in a hospital under these circumstances.

_~TIME WARP~_

Annabeth and I eventually got back to normal teasing each other and I was glad. Therapy was awful, but I was there for everything and helped her best I could. One day I got down on one knee and held her hand and said, "Annabeth You and me have been through everything together I love you and want to be able to call you mine. I want to help you through bad times and laugh with you through the good. I want to start a family with you and I want to be your something permanent in your life. Annabeth, will you marry me?" There was a terrible moment of silence until she screeched the word that I was waiting for "Yes, Oh My Gods a thousand times yes." I stood up and caught her lips with mine in a slow passionate kiss.

Annabeth POV

I was thoroughly happy in that moment. I forgot all my problems and was happy.

_~TIME WARP~ _

Annabeth POV

It was the wedding day and I had progressed really well with therapy while it hurt to walk and I wouldn't dare try to run, they said it would probably take another year to fully heal. I still wanted to walk down the aisle like I always pictured. I told my dad and I saw tears coming into his eyes he tried to protest but I wouldn't sway on my decision. I said to him "please hold my hand" I knew that this was going to hurt but he knew about what I wanted. He nodded silently. We waited. Juniper, Clarisse, Rachel, and finally Thalia walked down the aisle with Percy's groomsmen Grover, Chris, Tyson, and Nico. Then it was my turn I looked to my dad, he helped me up and we walked down the aisle. We went in and at first Percy's eyes went wide at me walking and then he put on my favorite lopsided grin of his and I continued walking down the aisle to my happily ever after.

**The pretty blue buttons right there, click it you know you want to!**


End file.
